Exchange at Hogwarts
by Kaotac
Summary: Almost all characters are Original. Set in HP's seventh year, with cameos from all the cast. well most ABANDONED!
1. 1. The Letters

Title: Exchange at Hogwarts (1/?)  
  
Author: Ronnie Watts  
  
Email: Kahlessk@dingoblue.net.au  
  
IM: ICQ- 8622061 AIM- Kahlesskaj  
  
Catagory: Action/Adventure  
  
Rating: R  
  
Spoilers: All of the books  
  
Summary: Five students from three countries are offered places at Hogwarts. Have you ever wondered what the wizards from outside of Europe are like? Are there Dark Wizzards in America? Is the notion of "mudbloods" a world wide idea? Do Canadian Wizzards say "eh" alot? And do Australian wizzards wear accubras (large hats) and singlets to potions? Some of the questions are yes, some of them are no. Find out which in this story.   
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
  
Kahless Kaj'ik  
  
Kahless was 11 and living in an orphanage. He has brown hair down to his shoulders and brown eyes. Until three months ago, he was living on the streets of Sydney. He was there for close to two years, but the Salvation Army caught up with him and put him in the Orphanage. He didn't get along with other kids, so they put him in a room on his own, which made him pretty happy. He loved his solitude, but right now he was trying to sleep but something that tapping at the window.  
  
Picking up a large, heavy book, Kahless walked over to the window and opened it. He quickly ducked as feathers flew at his head and he shouted something that the Salvo's would have been upset to hear, not that he cared what they thought.  
As he got to his feet and timidly made his way over to the thing that nearly gave him a feathery decapitation - in his mind - he saw it was an owl. Kahless loved owls and even had a tattoo of an owl on his left arm -which was pretty hard to get since he was just a kid- and saw that this was a Tawny Frog Mouth and that it had a piece of paper tied to his leg.  
He quickly retrieved it and opening the envelope, he read aloud:  
  
"HOGWARTS SCHOOL FOR WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. or Wizards.)  
"Dear Mr. Kaj'ik,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been offered a place at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, as we are establishing an exchange program this year and you are one of the students selected from Australia to come here.  
  
"We are aware that your financial situation would make this almost impossible, but the Australian Ministry for Magic will be paying for the students who come from Australia for the seven years of your tuition.  
  
"If you wish to attend the school, please write a reply on the back of this letter with the quill attached and tie it to the owl's leg, and if your answer is yes, please come to 1596 George Street, Sydney by the 18th of August and ask for Frank Peters. Term begins the 1st of September and we'd like to have you ready by then.  
"Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress."  
  
Kahless looked at the owl and grinned. He wrote something on the letter and let the owl out of the window, then lied down to go to sleep but said to himself "Next week I'll get out of this damnable place."  
  
  
Sarah Snape  
  
Sarah was 11 and a half when she got a letter almost identical to Kahless'. Large blue eyes, shoulder length blond hair that framed her face made her very cute. She lived in the Sydney suburb of Collaroy, which was on the beach so she had a deep tan.  
Her parents were lawyers and make lots of money, so they had a huge house. She was currently getting ready for bed, brushing her hair and changing into PJs, when a large Tawny Frog Mouth flew in her window and perched on her bedside table, and Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs.   
Sarah's grandmother burst into the room with a cricket bat in her hands, looking very dangerous for an elderly woman "What's wrong? What happened, Sarah?" she asked. "That owl just flew in and scared me," replied Sarah. When Sarah's grandmother saw the owl she smile and pulled off an envelope and gave it to Sarah "I think it's for you," she said. "Uhh, thanks," Sarah replied as she opened the letter and read about Hogwarts. "It's from some school, It sounds good and I'd like to go, but what would mum and dad say?" Sarah asked her Grandmother. "So, you are magical? I told your mother and father you would be and they said if you were they would let you go to a magical school. So, all you need to worry about is a wand," She smiled and walked Sarah out of the room and into an attic.  
  
Sarah looked shocked when her grandmother pulled out a box from the book case and gave Sarah a bit of long, thing wood and said "Give it a bit of a wave," which Sarah did and golden, purple, green and silver sparks came out of the end. Sarah's Grandmother clapped "Very good! Your Grandfather and I bought that for your mother. He was heartbroken when he found out she wasn't Magical. This is purely Australian, Wattle, with a Koala's Tail as a core. I thought he was mad for making it, but it seems to work now," She smiled at Sarah "Lets go wait for your parents."  
Sarah's Mother and Father arrived home at 10pm and were a little upset that Sarah was still awake   
  
"Why are you still up?" her Mother asked Sarah but was looking at her own Mother. When they were showed the letter, they were pretty apprehensive about it but when Sarah's Grandmother reminded them that they promised they would let her when she was a baby, they folded.  
  
Sarah wrote "Yes" on the letter and sent the owl off again then went off to bed and said "Next week.. Can't wait."  
  
  
Freya Silverson  
  
When Freya received her letter, it was much like Kahless' exept for the bits about Australia. She was currently tidying her bed in an Orphanage in Toronto Canada. Freya has amazing black hair that fell to her torso and brilliant green eyes that lit up her pretty face. Unlike Kahless, Freya wasn't a Runaway, he parents were killed when she was a small girl and had no living relatives. she kept to herself because she had been to a few foster homes and every time she was sent back because strange things happened around her. The other children thought she was cursed so they made a fuss when they had to do anything with her. A Snowy Owl flew into Freya's room and dropped a note on her head. She was a little offput by this occurrence, but opened the envelope anyway. After a few minutes she left her room and the owl decided to follow her.  
  
She arrived in front of a sturdy oak door and knocked sheepishly, hearing someone say "Enter," she opened it and walked in. An elderly man was sitting behind a large desk in the middle of the room. "S-sir?" Freya stammered "Yes, Freya?" the man replied. "This letter was dropped on my head, sir," Freya replied. The man looked a little amused "By whom, Miss Silverson?" he asked. "This owl sir," she replied and he was a little startled that there was infact an owl sitting on the coat stand by his door and asked "May I read it, Freya?" Freya nodded and reluctantly handed him the letter. As he read along he started to look angrier and angrier until he finally screwed the letter into a ball and threw it in the bin. "SIR!" Freya yelled but the man put his hand up to make her quiet "Total rubbish, Miss Silverson. Obviously this is a prank of another child. Best to forget it happened," he told her. "Y-yes, sir," she said trying to hold back tears and left the room, running back to her bed - the owl not following her anymore - and lied there crying for hours.  
  
At about 9pm, Freya looked up to see the owl had returned with a new note with not much writing on it that she read aloud "This is a choice for you to make. You are young, but it is your future not someone else's... My choice?" she asked herself "It's never been my choice," she walked over to the owl and wrote something on the paper then gave the owl a pat "I hope I'll see you again, I'm going to go next week," she beamed to it.  
  
  
  
Phillip Michaels  
  
Phillip's father worked for the American Ministry of Magic so the Magical World was nothing new to him. Phillip's father also dabbled in the dark arts, so Phillip didn't exactly have the best role model while growing up. Phillip often got in fights with other people and brought home by the NYPD which was happening just as an owl flew into the house. "He shouted something about 'Mudbloods,' then jumped on the other person and started punching them," explained the cop, continuing "If it happens one more time, he'll be charged. I'd advise you to keep an eye on him," and left the house. "I told you, no more fighting!" yelled Phillip's father, Jeff. " I'm Sorry," said Phillip, not sounding like he meant it. "It's fine. Just don't do it again or you'll be thrown in jail," Jeff told his son "Go get ready for dinner.  
  
Phillip, Jeff and Phillip's mother, Jean were all sitting at the dinner table eating a roast when an owl flew in and dropped a letter toward the table, when Phillip went to grab it his father reached up and took it before him. "It's for you," Jeff said but opening it anyway "DAD! You said it was for me!" complained Phillip. "It is. But if that owl didn't go straight to you and just dropped it, it's something I want to read aswell," and started reading. "Hmm... Hogwarts... Your lucky day, son. You get to go to Hogwarts," Jeff said and threw the letter to Phillip. "Hogwarts? The school that lets in all those Mudbloods? I'm meant to be going to Durmstrang!" Phillip complained "Quiet!" Jeff shouted "You're going to Hogwarts and thats an end to the matter. Now go to bed." Phillip was going to say something but the look on his father's face told him not to, so he just went up the stairs to his room.  
  
Phillip entered his room and slammed the door then went to feed his snake and said "We're off to Europe next week, Freddy. This is so fucked up!" then went to his bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
Jenna McMillen  
  
Jenna was the daughter of the American Minister of Magic and was also having dinner, but hers was a formal occasion. Jenna had cropped off blond hair with - to her parent's horror - streaks of dyed green and purple. They were currently at a large table with about twenty guests, when an owl flew over and dropped a letter onto her plate. She ripped it open and started reading, grinning widely as she did so. When she was finished reading, she looked over the top of the letter to see everyone staring at her with contempt on their faces. She shouted loudly "Wasn't my fault!" then the Minister who tried to defuse the situation asked "What's in the letter, honey?" "Hogwarts has offered me a spot in a new exchange program," Jenna replied happily. "And you want to go?" the Minister asked "Of course, Daddy," Jenna told him excitedly. The Minister looked a little upset but took his eyes off Jenna to search the room and stoped on a short wizard, who was the Head of Foreign Affair office on the other side of the table and yelled, though not too loudly "Why wasn't I informed about an exchange program, David, especially when my Daughter was involved?" David looked a little scared and replied "Breakdown in communication, sir?" causing the Minister to laugh and everyone else to join in with him "Very well, David. I won't put you into the cauldron this time... Well, it seems we have something to celebrate. My daughter is going to Hogwarts," and so the matter was closed.  
Two hours later, Jenna entered her room and closed her door "Ooooh, this is so cool!" and put her favourite CD on really loud and twenty seconds later a knock on her door and her mothers voice "Turn it down, please Honey," and Jenna turned it down "Sorry mum," then curled up on her bed and said to herself "Can't wait till next week!!"  
  
Five days later:  
  
"They've all replied with a yes. This will be an interesting year, Minerva," said Dumbledore "I'm a little concerned about this Kahless. He has violent tendencies and a short temper," McGonagall replied. "Sibyll has informed me that she is also worried and that she sees he will have a run in with Draco Malfoy. I think it would be good if Draco got this 'Mudblood' business out of his head before he left Hogwarts,' Dumbledore explained, eyes twinkling. "Should we have told Severus? I mean, she is his niece and he may be upset when he finds out," McGonagall asked "He'll find out soon enough and he should get to know his brother's daughter as well as get in touch with his brother, it's not healthy for them to be at such odds with each other. Well, Minerva I must say I am exhausted and I think it's time for bed," Dumbledore smiled as McGonagall got up and left the room "Good night, Minerva," he wished her. "Goodnight, Albus."  
  
  
Authors note: Hope you like this FF. I am currently doing Year 10 at school, so I may not be able to update this as often as i would like. But I'll try! You can talk to me on AIM with the name Kahlesskaj or ICQ qith the number 8622061. Thanks for reading! 


	2. 2. The Meeting

Title: Exchange at Hogwarts. (2/?)  
  
Author: Ronnie Watts.  
  
Email: Kahlessk@dingoblue.net.au  
  
Catagory: Action/Adventure.  
  
Keywords: Exchange, Australia, USA, Canada  
  
Rating: 15+  
  
Spoilers: All  
  
Summary: Five students from three countries are offered places at Hogwarts. Have you ever wondered what the wizards from outside of Europe are like? Are there Dark Wizzards in America? Is the notion of "mudbloods" a world wide idea? Do Canadian Wizzards say "eh" alot? And do Australian wizzards wear accubras (large hats) and singlets to potions? Some of the questions are yes, some of them are no. Find out which in this story.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting.  
  
Most people had no idea 1596 George Street existed and when walking past; had no idea there was a 150 floor office building next to them. On the 51st floor five people sat outside the office of Jason Bowman. He was the Australian Co-ordinator of the Exchange Program. An elderly woman and middle aged woman sat with a middle aged man and a young girl on one side of the room, while a young boy sat on the other side alone.  
The door to the office opened and a cheery faced man emerged, announcing, "What luck, both of you here on the same day. Come in, come in," Jason began. When everyone was seated in the office, he continued, "Term begins in two weeks. We can today and spend the last of the holidays in London, if you are both agreed," he asked them.   
"I'd like to go now... I don't have anywhere to stay in Sydney if I didn't go. I didn't exactly tell anyone where I was going and if I turned up there again, they would lock me up there and I'd never get out," Kahless explained, blushing a little, as all eyes were on him.   
"No worries. We'll also have a foster family waiting when you come back. One from the magical community, so you can do your homework and everything," Jason explained warmly.   
"Umm," Sarah said.  
"Yes, Sarah?" Jason asked her.   
"Where will we be staying?" Sarah inquired.  
"There is a place in London called Diagon Alley, a wizarding neighborhood." "There is an inn called the Leaky Cauldron where you will be staying there," he saw the worried look on Sarah's Father's face and continued, "Don't let the name fool you. The accommodations are as good or sometimes better than what you get at some first class hotels around the world. They will be well cared for there."   
"You said that they will be staying at this place, won't you be staying with them?" Sarah's mum asked.  
"No, I have a lot of work to do. Hogwarts will be sending one of their teachers to look after them and you will like Hagrid much more than me," he directed at Sarah and Kahless.   
"I'd like to go now then. Is that OK, Mum?" Sarah looked at her Grandmother hopefully.   
"Better to go now and meet the other kids than go later and have no one to talk to," her father told her, looking nervous.  
  
Now that all of that was settled Kahless asked an important question, "Are we going by plane or... Brooms?"   
He looked a little upset when Jason laughed, "No, we have recently made a world wide network of portkeys, normal items that has been enchanted to transport you somewhere else when touched. We'll go from Sydney to London in a matter of seconds," beamed Jason.   
Kahless muttered "Beam me up, Scotty," but the only person who heard him was Sarah, who giggled.   
"Well, off we go," Jason said and ushered them to the Portkey Storage Room on the 80th floor. He walked to the attendant and said, "London please Jerry."  
"Sure thing, Mr. Bowman. Accio kettle," said the man, who seemed to be named Jerry. He handed it to Jason when it flew into his hands.  
"Thanks Jerry," Jason told him and walked back to the others, "Let's get going then," he smiled at everyone.   
Sarah hugged her parents and Grandmother "I'll miss you and I'll write all the time," she said to her crying mother then walked over to where the others stood.   
"All you need to do is touch it. One finger will do, see you there."  
  
After a moment of disorientation, they found themselves in an almost identical room as the one before, only instead of Sarah's parents there were three other children and a man who looked a lot like Jason.   
"James!" yelled Jason.  
"Hello Jase," said the person referred to as James.   
"Luck and more luck," said Jason, who then asked the attendant for the portkey to the Leaky Cauldron   
"Already have it, Jase," James told him, holding up an old boot.  
"Ahh, good. Off we go then," said Jason, holding out the portkey. Everyone touched it, and they were taken to a pub.   
"This is where we're staying?" asked Phillip, sounding revolted, but Jason and James ignored his revoltion and said "Yep" at the same time.  
"Ah, here's Tom. Tom? TOM! Five rooms please and Hagrid's usual for when he arrives. Can you look after these guys as well? We both need to get back to work, I think," James requested.   
"Sure thing," said Tom and came over to join them.   
"These are Jenna, Freya, Sarah, Phillip and Kahless. This is Tom, he owns this place and will look after you until Hagrid arrives." Jason introduced, "Now James and I have to go send an owl to Dumbledore and Hagrid. See you guys later!" he said, and both of them left.  
Tom sat them down at a table and went off to get some drinks and food for them all. Phillip started muttering to himself, "Filthy bars! Mudbloods! Two weeks of this! Fuck!" he yelled but only those at the table heard him.   
"Oh shut up, Phillip," Jenna said.  
"Don't tell me to shut up! And why are you defending these Mudbloods? You of all people don't need to!" he yelled again.  
"Because I'm not a small minded jackass like you. Now shut the hell up before I hit you with something." Jenna and Freya were watching what was happening, but Kahless, knowing he was being insulted, wasn't looking very happy.   
"And what would a Mudblood be?" he asked, trying to keep his voice level.   
Phillip smirked and said, "You are.... Mate," looking happy at his little joke and not noticing that Kahless was standing up. Jenna tried to diffuse the situation by explaining about Mudbloods and that only small minded idiots used the term. This shut Phillip up.  
"He calls me it again and the only thing that will be filthy is the way smash his face in," said Kahless, smiling.   
"Is that right? Kahless is it?" Phillip stood up and continued, "Let's see what you've got... Mudblood."   
Then in a blur, Kahless clipped Phillip in the jaw, and then hit him between the legs with his knee. As Phillip hit the ground, Kahless said to him, "Told you I fight dirty," and walked to the other side of the room as everyone in the room stared at him.  
After a few minutes, Tom took Phillip upstairs and the girls came over to where Kahless was sitting.   
"That was really fast! How'd you do that?" asked Jenna while Sarah said, "You'll get in trouble for that... It was a stupid idea to hit him." Freya grinned, "That's really gotta hurt! Glad I'm not him," but Kahless just shrugged them off and went up to his room to sleep.  
  
  
Authors note: Thanks to Anna for beta reading for me! Hope you like this FF. I am current;y doing Year 10 at school, so I may not be able to update this as often as i would like. But I'll try! You can talk to me on AIM with the name Kahlesskaj or ICQ with the number 8622061. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
